I Never Wanted This
by MexicanCheesecube
Summary: It was quiet. Maybe a little to quiet. The moon was orangey bloody red. It was creepy and kinda freaked me out. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen.


_I Don't Want This_

**Hello TVD fans. I haven't posted on here in a couple years and I missed you all but I have been reading loads of fanfictions on here and you all are amazing! I haven't written anything in a few months so I'm a bit rusty. Right now it's starting as a one shot because I need to know what you all think of it so review please. Disclaimer: I do not own anything only my one and only character that I created so please don't take her because she is new and I think kind of awesome. So here I go. I hope you all like it and if you don't please review it anyway so I can get better at writing.**

Being what I am isn't fun. I never wanted to be this…this…well…thing. I had no choice at all. I have to feed from this person that I have known forever. I hated what I had to do and now I have to keep it with me until the end of time.

_12:01am | December 17th, 2011_

I know I'm breaking curfew but I think of myself as a rebel even though I'm a goody to shoes. Whenever I walk back into the castle I never seem to get caught at all. I only come out here by the lake so I can write and think about what happened today like I do every night at this time. But today it feels different, a bad kind of different. The moon isn't its normal self it's an orangey red color. It makes the snowy grounds of Hogwarts look bloody. I stood up and picked my thick blue blanket up that I was sitting on and folded it. I started too walked up to the castle when I heard a _crack_ then a _crunch_. I turned my head to face the darkness to the right of me. I saw nothing. Out of the stillness of the grounds I heard a loud ear screeching scream coming to the right of me. Then another _crack_ and _crunch_ then a _thud _like someone were being dropped on the cold snowy ground. When I started to walked someone put a big heavy hand on my shoulder with great force.

**"Don't move or I'll paralyze you from the waist down."** A man with a cocky British accent told me.

A person walked up in front of me. He had sandy brown hair that was short and a bit spiky. He looked young but his hazel green eyes looked old. He wore a black button up long sleeve shirt and dark grey jeans with some kind of dark leather boots, I couldn't make it out that well because I was to busy looking at the fresh bright red blood on his face.

**"I want you to feed her your blood then snap her neck."** The British bloke told the person in front of me. I wanted to know who the person was behind me but I was too afraid of what he would do to me if I turned around.

**"Have fun with her Rippah. I'll be waiting in the castle."** I knew right at that moment what they were but I didn't know who they were by name. I should've ran but that wouldn't have worked that well.

**"I'm so sorry for this."** The so called Rippah told me. Why would a vampire say something like that? It wasn't true. They always meant to hurt humans because they live for blood. They're monsters. Cruel, cruel monsters. I've only met one truly nice vampire that I became friends with and her name was Lexi. I heard she got staked by some guy in Mystic Falls, Virginia. If I ever saw the person that killed her then I would use the killing curse on them.

She was my friend and she's not here to tell me about the good and bad vampires. It sucks. There isn't a book in Hogwarts that will tell you about them. I waited. Just waited. The vampire bit his right wrist and shoved it at my mouth. His left hand held the back of my head. His blood tasted terrible. After he decided that I had enough he took his wrist away from me and his hand off of my head. I spit up a couple of drops of his blood. He snapped my neck and a couple of seconds later I died.

_5:50am | about six hours later_

I rolled off of my bed in the girl's dormitory and looked out of the window, it was still pitch black outside. I looked at my watch it read 5:50am. Ugh.

I walked down to the stairs that lead to the Hufflepuff Common Room; I started to feel a pounding headache. It murdered. I just wanted it to end but I knew it wouldn't.

**"You're in transition."** An American accent told me.

I really didn't give a care in the world right now. The only thing I knew was I had a murderous headache and I just wanted it to go away. I stood near the fireplace and the only face I saw was that Rippah's face. I knew the other guy was there somewhere near one of the windows but I couldn't see him in the fire lit room.

**"Stefan, this is Gabrielle DePaul. She's the most powerful witch in the history of the Wizarding World. I need her; she needs to help me out with the Mikael issue that your brother gave me."** Stefan gave me a little nod. He just stared at me like he saw me before.

**"Now Gabi I have a little treat for you. He's a Ravenclaw first year. His name is Bradley Farrington."**

I looked at him in shock. He wanted me to kill my best friends little brother. No way not gonna happen. I know he can be annoying at times or all of the time but I would never want to kill him.

**"Come on."** He said.

**"Who are you?"** I asked him my voice was shaky.

**"She's French?"** Stefan asked.

**"Klaus. Now kill him"** I knew of him but I've never seen him before.

Everyone in the castle knows about him but I thought he was just a fable. He wanted to bring Voldemort back somehow. But he must have a problem of his own.


End file.
